Route 5
|Completion= }} Route 5 is a savannah route that connects Route 4, Old Graveyard and Brimber City. This is the first route in Roria to feature cracked rocks which require HM6 Rock Smash to break, as there is a cracked rock blocking a set of stairs leading to Glistening Grotto. Near the end of this route, a fork splits the path, with the upper one heading to Old Graveyard and lower one heading to Brimber City. Despite the notable length of this route, no items are found here other than the Running Shoes. Notable Events Getting Running Shoes Shortly after entering the route, Wsly — Lead Developer of Roblox Deathrun, rushes in and asks the player if he or she likes running or not. Regardless of the answer, the player receives a pair of Running Shoes from him. Wsly then bolts off, but unfortunately gets knocked out by a net trap immediately afterwards, yelling "Not again!" before fainting. 2nd Rival Battle Before entering the red gate to Brimber City, Rival Jake finally catches up to the player and demands another battle. His Eevee is much stronger, and he has a few more Pokémon in his party, so if the player's team is exhausted, this battle can mean trouble. Thus, it is recommended that the player should stock up on healing items beforehand, or return to Silvent City and heal his or her Pokémon before proceeding to the gate. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |Item100%=Berry Juice}} |- Trainers |- |- |Attack1 = Bite|Attack2 = Bide|Attack3 = Detect|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |Attack1 = Work Up|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Ember|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |- |Attack1 = Peck|Attack2 = Focus Energy|Attack3 = Double Kick|Attack4 = Poison Sting}} |- |- |Attack1 = Work Up|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Ember|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |- |Attack1 = Foresight|Attack2 = Karate Chop|Attack3 = Focus Energy|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |Attack1 = Foresight|Attack2 = Karate Chop|Attack3 = Focus Energy|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |Attack1 = Work Up|Attack2 = Karate Chop|Attack3 = Leer|Attack4 = Arm Thrust}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Confusion|Attack2 = Poison Powder|Attack3 = Sleep Powder|Attack4 = Stun Spore}} |- |Attack1 = Rage|Attack2 = Fury Attack|Attack3 = Twineedle}} |- |- |Attack1 = Leer|Attack2 = Bone Club|Attack3 = Tail Whip|Attack4 = Headbutt}} |- |Attack1 = Rollout|Attack3 = Bubble|Attack2 = Bubble Beam}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Rock Polish|Attack2 = Magnitude|Attack3 = Mud Sport|Attack4 = Rollout}} |- |Attack1 = Rock Polish|Attack2 = Magnitude|Attack3 = Mud Sport|Attack4 = Rollout}} |- |Attack1 = Yawn|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Tackle|Attack4 = Sand Attack}} |- |- |Attack1 = Tail Whip|Attack2 = Quick Attack|Attack3 = Baby-Doll Eyes|Attack4 = Sand Attack}} |- |Attack1 = Tail Whip|Attack2 = Shock Wave|Attack3 = Charge|Attack4 = Thunder Wave}} |- |Attack1 = Poison Sting|Attack2 = Peck|Attack3 = Focus Energy|Attack4 = Double Kick}} |- Item |- |- Trivia *Prior to Version 0.3, it was Telamon instead of Wsly who gave the player the Running Shoes. Nevertheless, he suffered the same fate: promptly getting knocked out by a random net trap. *The giant rock formation that resembles a T is a reference to Pride Rock in The Lion King. **Picnicker Lia, who coincidentally possesses a Litleo, mentions that the rock formation reminds her of something, hinting at the reference. However, she ends up misremembering where she had seen it, believing it to be from a Sawsbuck Coffee advertisement. *Bug Catcher Allen is a good spot for players who have trouble facing Brimber Gym to quickly train their party. **However, after obtaining the Brimstone Badge, it is better to fight Hipster Lincoln on Route 7. 05